


the devil's greatest trick

by Nevair



Series: devil take my soul [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x19 Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Gen, Letharia Vulpina, Nogitsune Stiles, Stiles POV, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevair/pseuds/Nevair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadow merely shows the shape of its host, and is not so easily separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil's greatest trick

**Author's Note:**

> Coda/POV to 3x19 Letharia Vulpina.

_And the devil's greatest trick was convincing you he didn't exist._

 

It felt like watching a movie from underwater. There were ripples, distorted images and sounds. Flashes of colour and sensation. A hand around his throat, one of the twins, though he couldn’t tell which from this distance. Blood on his hands, the sharp, metallic scent all around him. His Dad’s arms around him. He could feel them, the warmth and the smell of his Dad’s cologne. He could feel everything.

The She-fox was a nuisance, an obstacle he would need to remove permanently at some point. She went down easy.

The handle was slick and cool from the rain. He’d never held a sword before. Scott’s skin was warm, feverish. He remembered sleep overs when they were little, after they had both lost a parent, when they would huddle under a blanket fort in the dark, safe from the world, the air hot and stifling with their combined body heat.

_It’s okay._

This wouldn’t kill Scott. Perks of being a werewolf, his best friend was far from fragile. And if he looked terrified, well, life was full of monsters. Sometimes we need to be scared.

_Now, give it to me._

It was like free falling. It took his breath away and sent his heart rate skyrocketing. It was a _rush._ In that instant, there was no separation between Nogitsune and Stiles. There was only the chaos, the pain. And he knew things would never be the same. It was everything he never knew he needed. Every dark fantasy, thought up in moments of rage and despair, all come to life at once.

It was revenge for his mother being taken from him _[ for killing his mother ]._ The pain was exactly what he deserved for the worry he’d caused his Dad, the lies he’d told. The friends and acquaintances he couldn’t save. The poor boy he’d dragged into the woods to find a body; the boy who’d gotten bitten by an alpha werewolf and had his life turned upside down and torn to shreds.

This was all him, whether the fox had initiated it or not, and Stiles knew there would be no turning back. Because your shadow is just who you are when the light is bright enough to reveal it.


End file.
